Dear Sai,
by Shamisen
Summary: After Sai passed on, he has an infinity to answer questions sent by you! Sai needs more questions...ON HIATUS. Sorry for the Inconvinience
1. Chapter 1

Dear Humans that are not dead yet,

Hello. I am Fujiwara-no-Sai. After I disappeared from Episode 60 of the anime Hikaru no Go, I went straight to Heaven. When I got here, Kami-sama graciously got me a Dell Laptop for my Death Anniversary. So, after showing me how the net works, I decided to answer questions that people might want to ask. So, here it is. If you want to ask me a question, sent me a Personal message with your name and I will try to answer.

Sayonara!

From, Fujiwara-no-Sai

P.S. Hikaru, don't block my inbox with Spam.

P.P.S Akira, I don't know who Shindou Hikaru is )


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Sai,

WHY DID YOU LEAVE?

WHYYY? WHYY? PLEASE COME BACK!

From, Hikaru

_Dearest Hikaru,_

_You don't know how much I want to go back, but I can't. Really. So _

_I'm really sorry that you suffered. I did too. As much as I want to go back, I can't._

_Besides, Heaven's not that bad. We have Square dance Saturday…not that I like Square Dancing… So, I'm sorry. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sai_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dear Sai,

I'm asking you this question.

How many people have mistaken you for a girl?

Yours Truly,

Joy Asataru.

_Dear Joy,_

_I'm not sure, but I know a lot of people have mistaken me for a female human. I want to make it clear that I AM A MAN. All I know is that Kaga thought I was a female…that's all I know._

_Sincerely, _

_Sai_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dear Sai,

Will you play go with me?

From, Patricia-Patty

_Dear Patricia-Patty,_

_If it's on a Saturday, then I'm sorry, but no. The Fourth Hokage (from Naruto) is trying to teach me how to side step. So far, I'm not really good. Maybe we can reschedule, like next Thursday, maybe._

_Sincerely, _

_Sai_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dear Sai,

In your time, what was your favorite sport, and who was your favorite player?

From, Neil, Sai-des' brother

_Dear Neil,_

_Go. And Myself._

_Sincerely,_

_Sai_

More Questions, coming up:)


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Sai,

What is the circumference of a moose?

Sincerely,

Yushi J.

_Dear Yushi J.,_

_What is a moose? Is it a game? Is it like go? I want to play 'moose'!_

_Can you teach me?_

_Sincerely wanting to play 'moose',_

_Sai_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dear Sai,

I'm asking you another question!! YAY!!! Ahem thank you for answering my other question! So, my question this time is… How old are you?

From,

Patricia-Patty

_Dear Patricia-Patty,_

I was most delighted in answering your question! Now, my age is… well, I haven't really kept count of my age…I don't even remember my age when I died.

_I think I was 20, though. So that's 20+13+1000+500+2. That makes me 1535 years old. Wow, I never knew I was this old. I don't even have wrinkles yet!_

_Sincerely old ,_

_Sai_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dear Sai,

Did you know that every bar of chocolate contains six to eight insect legs?

Fascinating, no?

-Rambie, lover of purple-haired bishies.

_Dear Rambie,_

_O.O…well, um, thank you for the very…nice…information. Thankfully, since_

_I am a ghost, and this food you call chocolate wasn't around in my time, _

_I am glad. Thank Kami._

_Sincerely grateful that I've never eaten chocolate,_

_Sai_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dear Sai,

I KNEW IT! SHINDO DOES KNOW YOU!!! HAHA!!!

I GOT YOU KNOW!! I WILL FIND YOUR IDENTITY...

Sincerley stalking you,

Touya Akira

_Dear Akira,_

_Who's Shindo? shifty eyes You can't stalk me, you know! I'm dead!_

_Sincerley grateful for death,_

_Sai_


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Sai,

Have you heard of the anime Naruto before? Many people have died…I wonder if you met anyone up there…did you meet a guy named Haku but seriously looks like a girl?

From, Joy Asataru

_Dear Joy,_

_Yes, I have met some people from Naruto. Oh, Hold on…_

**_4th Hokage: Sai, you ready for the lesson?_**

_**Uh…hold on…**_

_So anyways, like I was saying…_

_**Haku: Sai, can I use your laptop?**_

_**In a minute…**_

_Yes…there's a spot here just for anime characters and…_

_**Sasori: Sai, I need your laptop**_

_**Why?**_

_**Sasori: Deidara is waiting for me on MSN.**_

_**You can use it after Haku.**_

…_That answer your question?_

_Sincerely regretting my laptop,_

_Sai_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dear Mr.Fujiwara,

I was just wondering why you dress like a girl. I mean, like, it's just,

Like, gay.

From your friend,

Neil30536203

_Dear Neil30536203,_

_How can you be my friend if you call my clothes GAY?_

_I dress like this because all my other clothes are mortal, got it?_

_Oh, and by the way, MY CLOTHES ARE FOR MEN._

_Sincerely mad at you,_

_Sai._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yo Sai!

I have three questions.. ;o First... Where did you get that stylish hat:'o

And second... Where do you get you haircut? Oo' Love your hair.. poke poke

And third... Can I get a hug? x'D O:')

Sincerely,

L

_Dear L,_

_First, I got my Tate-Eboshi( that's what my hat's called . ) when…um…_

_I think when I became a tutor of Go to the emperor._

_Second, I don't get haircuts_

_Thirdly, I wish I could give you a hug, but I can't, because I'm in Heaven!_

_I'll give you a virtual hug, though. HUGS! _

_Sincerely,_

_Sai_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

More questions would be appreciated!

 Sai and sai-des


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Sai

Have you met Gekkou Hayate? He's dead too..

Could you tell him that I'm going to kill Baki (that sand-nin-bastard that

killed Haya-kun) as soon as I get my hands on him..

Hugs for every dead anime-chara. in there. That includes you, my

dangerously-cute-bishounen.

Sincerely,

Eiji

_Dear Eiji,_

_Um…I have met Hayate…oh look, here he is…_

_**Hayate:coughHey Sai**_

_**Hello, Hayate-san. You have mail…**_

_**Hayate: Oh! coughLet's see! READS oh…well…uh…coughmind if I take over?**_

_**Um…sure…**_

_Dear Eiji,_

_coughWell, thank you for your…vengeful spirit, but you see,cough if _

_I can't defeat Baki-san, I doubt you can. Oh, and cough please tell Uzuki NOT to avenge me cough…Gaara's just gonna kill her…_

_Sincerely,_

_Hayate_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Dear Sai,

Have you ever married? Or even loved any female back in ur time? Don't tell me

Go is your only love! And apart from Go, do you like to do anything else in your

free time?

Prue

_Dear Prue,_

_No, I am not married. Have I ever loved a woman…hmm…I doubt I did…considering that I love go so much. Heck, if I didn't love go that much, I wouldn't be here! What I do besides playing go…is teaching go. Oh, do you mean anything besides any form of go? Um…I guess I read…old kifu…SORRY! All my life is go! And…I squaredance……blush_

_Sincerely go obsessed,_

_Sai_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Dear Sai,

Have you ever played Atemu from the Yugioh series at Go? He'd probably give you a good match, seeing as it's like a law of physics that he can't lose in a fair

game (excluding the duel against Yugi)

From,

Gamma Sage

P.S. Is the Fourth Hokage really Naruto's father?

_Dear Gamma Sage,_

_Hmm…I haven't really got a chance to play Atem-san yet…he…um…spends all his time with his father. I wish I got to play him though…I saw some episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh though…he was pretty good: ) and for the Fourth being Naruto's father…I'm not quite sure…once, he made him have a dream…the Fourth was wearing a Darth Vader mask and he was saying…"Naruto…I AM YOUR FATHER!!!!" Yea…everyone in heaven had a good laugh: D._

_Sincerely,_

_Sai_


	6. Chapter 6

Dear People that have been waiting for my reply,

You have my deepest apologies. The internet connection was cut for three weeks, then after I got it up and running again, the stupid Sasori infected my laptop with this virus. Now that it is out of the system, I shall proceed with the questions. Thank you for your patience.

Sincerely,

Sai.


	7. Chapter 7

Sai, how can you be bad at the side step? It's the most basic dance move there

is... Aside from the rockstep. The entire of swing dancing is based on the side

step and rockstep! By the way, do you lead or follow?

Gawain

_Dear Gawain,_

_I never said I was bad, I said I wasn't that good. I can do it, but oh so very clumsily. Also, I don't plan on learning anymore dance…my feet are killing me._

_And for the last part, I have no idea what you are talking about. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sai._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dear Sai, why do hot dogs come in packages of 10 and hot dog buns come in

packages of 8?

_Dear Unknown,_

_I really have no idea. I guess they just…do._

_Sincerely, _

_Sai._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dear Sai,

Do you know the muffin man?

From,

Gamma Sage

_Dear Gamma Sage,_

_Well, this is an interesting question. Apparently, I do not know the muffin man, but thank you for asking. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sai_


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Sai,

Do you try to visit Hikaru more often? You have visited him once and only once in the dream. He is becoming a great player (refer to The Never Ending Road), you might lose to him!!

Do you want to test it? Go and visit him then!

Sincerely,  
Kiku

_Dear Kiku,_

_You don't know how much I've tried to visit Hikaru. I know he's becoming a great go player. He has learned from the best. Thank you for your concern, though._

_Sincerely,_

_Sai._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dear Sai,

I understand that as the role of a Bishounen and tutor to the Emperor, your life (aside from your love of Igo) needed to be very poetic. And you had to wear many layers. And had to grovel on the floor a great deal. Due to this I have two questions. One: How old was your Emperor? And two: What did you stain your lips with?

Regards,

Cabbitshivers

_Dear Cabbitshivers,_

_Since I have been dead for oh so many years, I do not remember the age of my emperor. I predict, however, that he was in his mid-to-late thirties, or early-forties. One of my students oh so long ago gave me a purple dye that he made herself. That is what you see on my lips to this day._

_Sincerely,_

_Sai._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dear Sai,

A moose is sadly, not a game. A moose is a big hairy brown horse with antlers that resides in North America. Do you happen to know the circumference of one?

Sincerly odd,  
Yushi J.

_Dear Yushi J.,_

… '_moose' is not a game? Oh, well, if that's the case, then I do not know what the circumference of one is. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sai_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dear Sai,

Just wanted to ask... Did you have any special feelings for Hikaru? Or were you really just too interested in Go to even know your own feelings for him? Do you think Akira's in love with Hikaru? How about Waya and Izumi?

Thanks and hope you and Hikaru would somehow see each other!

Sincerely,  
Ai-Kusabana

_Dear Ai-Kusabana,_

_Just to let you know, I am not a very big supporter of shonen-ai and yaoi fanfictions. I think that men should marry women, and vice-versa. That goes out to all you. _

_Sincerely NOT gay,_

_Sai_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I have a few questiond for Sai:  
1) How's thing in heaven? do you have plenty of games? Have you played god? how good is he? have you attained the hand of god?  
2) what do you think about all the fanfics that are pairing your student (Hikaru) and Akira? Any advice or words for them (The authors and/or Hikaru and Akira)?  
3)Tell Arashi (the 4th Hokage) I give him a hug Oh and Sasori that I found your last pupet in the clutches of Zetsu... (Deidara tried to take it away from hi but you know how Zetsu is...) Deidara says sorry '  
4)are you sad that HNG manga is over?  
5) a Cyber-hug  
oh well I'm sure you are busy in heaven so I'll hope you can answer my questions in due time  
bye Sai  
RickaZcurser

_Dear RickaZcurser,_

_Heaven's fine. I do play a lot of games here, but they're usually teaching games. I haven't played Kami-sama yet, he's too busy. I haven't attained the Kami no itte, I don't think I ever will sobs uncontrollably_

_Like I said before, I am not a major supporter of Shonen-ai or Yaoi._

_He says to give you a hug back. Sasori says thank you and to tell Zetsu and Deidara that he'll strangle them as soon as they get here._

_Yes, I'm very sad; the manga could've gone on, but, I guess that's what Hotta-san wanted…_

_cyber hug_

_Sincerely,_

_Sai_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dear Sai,

Is there aliens in heaven? And if there is a laptop in heaven, then why don't all the ghosts communicate with other people?

Sincerly,  
Luna

_Dear Luna,_

_No, there aren't any aliens up here. The reason that I'm the only one here that communicates with other people is because I'm the only one with an internet connection._

_Sincerely,_

_Sai._


End file.
